Honey I'm Home?
by jadesabre75
Summary: Jag comes back home after a night out with the guys. One-shot of J/J with Zekk and Kyp showing up as well. Just something I did for fun.


**Soooooo. Over at Lost and Then Found Ceillean came up with a great idea (again). And even though my muse doesn't want to write the next chapter of Lost she decided she could work with this. This is totally for fun and isn't the best thing I've seen or written, but it's kinda funny. ******

**I'm ashamed to say that I listened to Ke$ha's 'Blah Blah Blah' while I was writing this. So yeah. This is just for fun and I wrote it like in an hour. So don't expect too much kids. I have a weird sense of humor sometimes. I won't be offended if you don't like it.******

**Enjoy! ******

**~Sab****  
**  
**\__/**

Jaina laid her head on the back of the couch enjoying the quiet of the apartment. Things were usually so hectic that she didn't get a chance to rest for even a minute nowadays. Both her and Jag's duties kept them from enjoying down time with any frequency and while she loved her job she did wish she could get a day to just breathe. And enjoy her husband.

A smile lit her face at the thought of Jag. They'd been married a little over a year and as chaotic as their lives were she wouldn't trade it for anything. Just the fact that she could go to bed each night and wake up each morning with him was enough for now. She knew things would die down eventually but she couldn't help thinking about it nonetheless.

Jag would be here with her now if she hadn't pushed him into going out with the guys. He had protested stalwartly but eventually she had won the discussion. With Kyp and Zekk backing her up of course. They were all in such dire need of down time that she almost felt guilty at the thought of wanting him here. Almost, but not quite.

The quiet hum of the traffic outside combined with the wine she was drinking had nearly put her to sleep, but the ding of the door chime shot her eyes open. Confused she looked over to the clock quickly hoping it would help her figure out who was at the door. It was way too early for them to be back.

Reaching out she felt three familiar signatures and frowned. Jaina set her drink down and padded over to the door with caution. This couldn't be good.

When the door swooshed open she found her husband and their two closest friends standing there. Well, Kyp and Zekk were standing there. From the initial impression of her husband she would guess he was incapable of standing at this moment. The grin on his face was huge though and it only took her a second to figure out what was wrong.

"You got him drunk!?" Jaina exclaimed loudly as Kyp and Zekk walked past her dragging Jag between them. He couldn't walk but he was lucid enough to be singing. If what he was doing could be called singing. It sounded more like a fleet of ships taking off.

Niether of them answered her as they walked over to the couch and deposited him on it, none to gently. It didn't stop Jag from singing though.

Jaina was still in shock as she walked over to them. The three of them stood there as Jag sat with his eyes closed rocking his head from side to side.

"Blah, blah, blah. Think you'll be getting this. Nah, nah, nah…." Jag sang quietly, oblivious to everything else.

"What in the sith did you do to my husband?!"

Kyp scratched his head and Zekk shuffled his feet in response to Jaina's question.

"Well." She prompted again crossing her hands over her chest and putting on the Solo look that somehow still worked on the two men.

"Apparently there were some Sullustans at the bar tonight." Jaina groaned at Zekk's comment. Sullustans were extremely difficult to get drunk like she thought her husband was.

"And you know how competitive he is." Kyp added. Jaina's mouth opened in disbelief as Kyp fed her a weak smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"He doesn't speak their language!"

"Jaina, there's no need to translate 'I'm gonna drink you under the table.' I think that's pretty universal in bars across the galaxy." Kyp offered in a condescending voice smirking until Jaina glared at him.

The quiet suddenly permeated Jaina's brain and she looked back down at Jag. He had finally stopped singing but still had a stupid grin on his face. It took Jaina a moment to realize that their friends were moving towards the door but when she did she wasted no time running after them and stopping their progress.

"Where do you two think you're going?" She demanded moving in front of them to block the door.

"Home." They replied in unison.

"Oh no. You're not leaving me to clean up your mess. You know that he gets sick when he's like this. I'm not going to clean up the mess."

Kyp frowned and looked over at his friend who looked to be thinking as hard as he was. Zekk's face lit up after a minute and the older Jedi gave him a questioning glance.

"Tub." Zekk offered causing a smile to grow on Kyp's face.

"You're brilliant!" He said, patting the raven haired Jedi on the shoulder. They both turned around and walked towards the couch to pull Jag up off of it.

"Wait a second!" Jaina said, finally recovering from her stupor. "He can still get sick in the tub. How is that going to solve anything?' Neither man answered as they picked Jag up under each arm and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"If he does get sick you can just hose him off." Kyp called over his shoulder. He knew if he and Zekk didn't get out of this apartment soon she was going to flay them. Hopefully they could get Jag deposited and settled while she was still trying to wrap her head around things. It would be their only saving grace.

Carefully they placed Jag in the tub and went so far as to even take his coat off for him. Through the whole trip to the smaller room he kept up with his serenade without fail. The only difference was that his words were becoming increasingly hard to recognize.

Apparently Jaina had recovered enough to walk in and remove her husband's shoes before he quieted down again. Huffing in agitation she walked into their bedroom and grabbed a blanket and pillow for him.

"You're lucky you're so good looking Jagged." Jaina told him as she walked back into the bathroom and laid covered him while Zekk pulled him forward to put the pillow into place.

"I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. I feel pretty, and witty and gay." Jag slurred from his spot in the tub. The snickers behind her almost forced her to break her composure for a second. Instead she whipped around and leveled both men with a glare again. Their smiles disappeared instantly and they slowly started to back away.

"I suggested you two make yourselves scarce. I'm this close to killing both of you right now." Kyp gulped harshly and nodded before he grabbed Zekk's arm and turned to leave the apartment.

They both stood just outside the door and didn't breath until it swooshed close behind them.

"He's gonna kill us in the morning." Zekk said quietly glancing at Kyp quickly and the smile that greeted him also confused him.

"Yeah. But that was sooooo worth it." The Jedi master said as he clapped his friend on the back and walked in the direction of his room.

**\__/**

**Sorry Ceillean. No paper bag.****  
**


End file.
